1. Description of the Invention
This invention describes compositions containing organic materials which may be utilized to treat keratinous substrates such as hair.
2. Description of the Art Practices
The use of panthenol in cosmetics products is described in the article PANTHENOL IN COSMETICS, by Ibson, which appeared in DRUG & COSTMETIC INDUSTRY, May, 1974. In two articles reprinted from SOAP PERFUMERY AND COSMETICS, in the October and November, 1976 issues, there are described various allantoin containing compositions. The articles are authored by Mecca. Mecca describes various compositions including mixtures of propylene glycol and the reaction product allantoin dl panthenol.
Priest et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4296763 issued Oct. 27, 1981, describes a cap constructed of a foamed polymer which may be placed over the human scalp to aid in adding revitalizing oils to the hair. Maes in U.S. Pat. No. 4705681 issued Nov. 10, 1987, describes various hair treating compositions comprising d-panthenyl ethyl ether in mixture with d-panthenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4220166 issued Sep. 2, 1980 to Newell describes a method for the restoring normal moisture level to hair compositions comprising various materials including cetyl alcohol and dl-panthenol. Similar disclosures to the first Newell patent are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4220167 issued Sep. 2, 1980.
Mecca in U.S. Pat. No. 3632596, issued Jan. 4, 1972, describes chlorinated aluminum compounds in combination with allantoin and propylene glycol. Mecca also discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2761867, issued Sep. 4, 1956, the preparation of aluminum hydroxy allantionates or the corresponding chloro-hydroxy allantionates. In U.S. Pat. No. 3578656, issued May 11, 1971, Mecca describes allantion polygalacturonic acid compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3898243 issued Aug. 5, 1975, to Mecca describes allantoin ascorbic acid complexes. Various medicinal and cosmetic compositions containing the allantoin ascorbic acid complexes are described in this Mecca patent. In U.S. Pat. No. 3927021, issued Dec. 16, 1975, Mecca describes allantoin glycine complexes which are described as useful in medicinal and cosmetic compositions. Mecca, in U.S. Pat. No. 3954989, issued May 4, 1976, further describes allantoin ascorbic acid complexes. U.S. Pat. No. 3970756, issued Jul. 20, 1976 to Mecca also describes allantoin glycine complexes.
Hanck et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4602036, issued Jul. 22, 1986, described compositions containing aluminum panthenolate and zinc panthenolate for use as topical medicaments. Similar compositions are also described in Hanck, U.S. Pat. No. 4514338, issued Apr. 30, 1985.
U.S. Pat. No. 3230228, issued Jan. 18, 1966, to Erlemann, et al, describes various panthenol ethers and thioethers. Klaemi in U.S. Pat. No. 2898373, issued Aug. 4, 1959, describes panthenol aqueous solutions which have been stabilized for purposes of injection. U.S. Pat. No. 4478853, issued Oct. 23, 1984, to Chaussee describes a panthenol moisturizer, a polyhydric alcohol humectant and a polyether derivative.
The present invention deals with compositions which impart luster and are beneficial to keratinous substrates, such as human hair. The compositions are prepared, stabilized and utilized in such a manner as to enhance and promote the beauty of hair.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight, temperatures are in degrees Celsius, and pressures are in KPa gauge, unless otherwise indicated. To the extent that references are cited herein, they are incorporated in their entirety by reference.